Christmas Miracle
by DanceSpirit
Summary: Sue has been watching Rachel Berry for a while and knew without a doubt that something was wrong with the girl. Read and find out what will happen to Rachel and how a miracle will change her life for the better. one shot


Christmas is a time of joy, a time where everyone stands together, families and friends. Smiles meet you at every turn, all past issues seems to forgotten for just a little while.

The thing is for Rachel Berry it was never that simple. You see when she was 13 years old her fathers, who were both well known lawyers, scheduled there business trip at the same time. It was a mistake, they had apologized for profusely seeing as they always planed there trips at different time so that Rachel was never left alone at home. But after that first time and after they saw that Rachel could take care of herself, the trips became more often. With time they were less and less at home and Rachel was left alone.

It seemed that with every trip more and more money was added to her account and each time that happen the hurt and pain she was feeling intensified. She new it was guilt money, it was a reminder of the absence of her parents and also a way for them to feel better about what they were doing.

With the years she got used to it, she focused all her energy and time on her dream, Broadway. She was living her life and trying to enjoy it the best she could. But then her birth mother Shelby made her appearance in her life. The length of effort she had gone threw to let Rachel discover her identity gave the brunette hope that maybe she was loved by one of her parents.

But then after all of that trouble, Shelby all but abandoned her too in favor of adopting a baby. And just like that the pent up pain and hurt of her fathers leaving her to her mother replacing her became too much for her to handle.

Singing wasn't enough anymore, slowly the light that had once lit her eyes began to diminish until it vanished all together. All the bullying that she once ignored began to eat her up from the inside more and more.

She was all alone, everybody hated her, the people who were suppose to love her unconditionally left her behind. Her thoughts started to become darker as the days past and the dreams that had once kept her going seemed to be a long forgotten memory.

Christmas was the worse time of the year for her, all the happiness around her pushed her into hiding more and more. And as she walked threw the halls of school, the last day before the break, she failed to notice the concerned look a certain cheer-leading coach was sending her.

Sue Sylverster was considered by most to be a cruel women, a women with no heart and who's selfishness led her to commit the unthinkable. The thing is, Sue wasn't what she seemed to be at first glance, yes she was determined and always got what she wanted no matter who she stepped on to get there. But that didn't make her heartless, in fact she was very kind opposite to general belief. If you ask her sister she'd tell you she was the most kind, gentle and honest human being there is.

So when she noticed she changes that a certain diva was undergoing, she couldn't leave it alone. Something was wrong she could feel it, she just needed to figure out what it was. She continued to observe the little diva day after day, she saw the light slowly vanish from her eyes and she saw the sadness that was enveloping her.

She needed to do something she new it, so she dug up all the information she could on the Berry. To her utter surprise, she found out that the two Berry man hadn't set foot in Lima for more than eight months and that was just for a couple of days before leaving again.

She felt rage consume her as she read over and over the document in her hand. Rachel has been leaving alone for years raising herself because her fathers were too selfish to stay with her and raise her.

She needed to do something and do it fast because she new what was happening to the girl, she had felt like her a long time ago . But she had her sister to pull her away from the darkness to be the light she needed at the time. Rachel had no one and as the day past, she was consumed more and more by her demons.

At that moment Sue decided to be for that girl what her sister had been to her. That day before Christmas break, she new she needed to act, she new that time was running out.

She sent Becky to find Rachel and bring her to her office, even if the girl had class the simple mention of her name would get her out of there with no problem.

Rachel was surprised when Becky entered her history classroom and ordered her to fallow her to coach Sylvester's office. She wasn't sure what was happening or what she had done but she followed the girl silently too afraid to question an order from Sue.

When they arrive at the office she knocked at the door and hearing a faint enter she opened it and made her way toward the desk that Sue was sitting behind.

"Coach you wanted to see me." Rachel asked in a small voice so unlike her usual loud energetic one.

"Yes, please take a seat Rachel, I have some things to discuss with you." Sue voice was calm and lacked it's usual bite. Rachel was startled by Sue's attitude and sat down in front of her chocked.

"So... what did you want to discuss" the little diva said questioningly.

"Rachel I'm worried about you." The sincerity in Sue's voice shook Rachel to the core. She could see clearly the worry in Sue's eyes, but she didn't know what to do or what to say. She had thought that if a professor was going to question her about her attitude it would be Mr. Shue, but that again he doesn't seem to see anything past himself and his golden boy Finn. All the professors would have been considered before Sue Sylvester but it was clear that the cheerleader coach was the only one to notice her change or the only one to care enough to ask her about it. That fact only made her feel a sort of warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. She lowered her eyes to the ground trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Rachel please look at me, " when the brunette looked up she was met with love filled eyes that shown with worry, " Sweetie you know that if you ever need anything you can come to me right, I may seem cold or heartless but I'm not. I care about you and I want to help you if you let me." When those words were spoken, Rachel's composure faltered and the tears that she was trying so hard to keep at bay, started spilling from her eyes. Soon sobs shook her entire body with there force.

Sue got up and went to Rachel wrapping her arms around her trying to give her love and comfort. Rachel leaned into her and sobbed harder pressing herself against the other women. Sue held her as she cried rubbing her back gently and whispering soothing words into her ear.

After awhile the brunette started to calm down but didn't let go of the tall blond. Sue hugged her closer and whispered to her.

"We'll get you through this, I promise I'll be here for you every step of the way." she said leaning in and kissing the girls forehead.

Rachel for her part sat silently in the arms of the coach completely lost in the feeling of love and warmth. She hadn't felt loved and wanted for so long that she had forgotten what it was like.

"I... Thank you." Rachel whispered just above a whisper her voice horse from crying.

" No need sweetie, I know what you are going threw is hard, I know what it's like to be in your shoes. I'm just happy I noticed what was happening before you did something stupid.

"How.. How did you know?" She questioned, till in the arms of Sue.

"I have my sources. Now how about we get you freshened up and I take you home." Sue asked.

"I have classes I can't miss them."

"Sure you can I'm writing you a note now come on, I need you freshened up and ready to go. The sooner I get you home, the sooner you can pack some things."

"Pack?" Rachel said confusion written all over her face.

"Yes pack, I'm taking you home with me, I don't want you to stay at that house all alone."

"But.. but what if my dads come back for Christmas?" the girls said defeated.

"Will leave them a note, if they show up they'll know where you are and come to my house where I will rip them to pieces for leaving you like this." Her voice held a promise that made Rachel smile for some reason.

"Okay then, but I need to get some things from my locker."

"Go on then, I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot."

And with that being said they separated and Rachel made her way to her locker feeling lighter then she had felt for awhile.

Days past fast, Rachel had been leaving with Sue since the break started. Today was Christmas day and she could say that she was happy. Happier than she had felt for a very long time. Sue was amazing, she had helped her a lot, she had shown her that she was lovable and that it was her parents loss not hers for not cherishing what they had. She had also become really close with Sue's sister Jean who could always bring a smile to her face even in her darkest days.

Now sitting on the couch, cuddling with Sue and Jean, she felt complete and utter peace and love. And she thought that maybe Christmas miracles were real because she felt hope for the first time in years.


End file.
